Attractive Ron
by Angel of shadow
Summary: Ron recherche un peu de chance mais sa legendaire bêtise va lui apporter bien autre chose
1. Retenue

**Bon alors voila ma nouvelle idée d'histoire j'espere qu'elle vous plaira et que beaucoup de monde la lira et me laissera des petit mot en attendant bonne lecture**

Ron n'en pouvait plus, il nettoyait au moins son centième flacons de potion et il n'était même pas à la moitié de la petite pièce circulaire. Il se trouvait dans la salle personnelle du professeur Rogue où il entreposait toute les potions qu'il avait testé depuis le début de sa carrière de professeur. La pièce était ronde et très sombre, en effet, il n'y avait aucune fenêtre et seulement deux torches accroché aux murs. Dans la pièce se trouvait quatre étagères avec cinq étages chacune.

Chaque étages recelait une vingtaine de fioles de potion. Chacune avait une forme et une taille différentes. Elles étaient toutes étiquetées, on y trouvait, le nom de la potion, les effets de celle-ci et surtout sa date de fabrication. Ron avait vu des potion qui avait au moins vingt ans, il eut un petit sourire et se dit qu'il était peut-être temps qu'il prenne sa retraite, aussitôt il se prit à rêver d'un nouveau professeur de potions qui anéantirait les Serpentards que se serait bien.

Il soupira et alla s'asseoir sur la chaise qui était au centre de la pièce. Devant la chaise se trouvait une magnifique table en chêne. Sur cette table se trouvait un livre énorme qui devait sans doute y regrouper toute les potions de ce cher professeur. A droite du livre se trouvait un encrier et une plume. Ron n'avait pas osez y toucher car il paraissait vieux et avait assez d'ennuis comme ça.

Pour se soir et jusqu'à la fin du mois Ron était en retenue et son travail était de nommer chaque casier par un chiffre puis d'écrire toute les potions qui se trouvaient dans ce casier en le vidant ensuite il devait nettoyer et cirer le casier puis il devait nettoyer flacons par flacons pour qu'ils brillent et en les rangeant il devait mettre de côté les flacons avec les étiquettes abîmés afin que Rogue puissent les refaire.

La raison de cette retenue était simple lors du cours de potion du matin même, ils avait fait une potion par deux et il s'était mis avec Harry (Hermione se mettant avec Neville afin d'éviter une nouvelle catastrophe qui était maintenant rare mais qui énervait encore plus Rogue) et alors qu'ils faisaient leur potion ils s'étaient mis à parler des Serpentards,

C'est simple, dit Ron à Harry qui ne s'était pas rendus compte que Rogue était dans leur dos et les écoutait. Les Serpentards c'est comme de la bouse de Dragon sous une chaussure on à beau l'enlever l'odeur est toujours présente et tenace.

Les deux garçons avait commencé à rire mais ils avaient stoppé net lorsque le professeur avait fait remarqué se présence en toussant. Il avait ridiculisé Ron devant toute la classe, puis il avait enlevé 150 points aux Griffondors puis l'avait collé pour un mois tout les soirs (même s'il avait entraînement).

Ron poussa un long soupirs en se souvenant les regards des Griffondors lorsqu'il avait appris les points perdus et surtout celui d'Hermione qui l'avait presque tué sur place tellement il était méchant. Mais il eut un petit rire en repensant à sa blague. Il décida de regarder les fioles qu'il n'avait pas encore nettoyer et d'imaginer les supplice qu'il pourrait faire subir aux Serpentards et à Rogue en particulier.

La potion de ratatinage, lut à haute voix Ron. Potion utiliser par les célèbres réducteur de tête. Ron explosa de rire en imaginant Rogue et Malefoy avec une petite tête sur un grand corps.

La potion d'invisibilité, ouais,continua-t-il avec un sourire mauvais sur le visage. Je pourrait m'introduire dans la pièce commune des Serpentard et leur jouer des tours. Non, avec la chance que j'ai je serais pris aussitôt.

Son regard fut alors attiré par un flacon en forme de flamme, il semblait scintillé comme s'il l'appelait. Il la prit dans ses mains et le scintillement s'affaiblis, il lut l'étiquette.

Potion d'attraction, Potion qui permet d'attirer se que la personne souhaite le plus.

Ron se dit que se serait pas mal d'en boire un peu car en se moment la chose qu'il souhaitait le plus au monde c'est avoir de la chance pour pouvoir regagner des points et le mérite d'Hermione qu'il aimait profondément et il ne supportait pas quand elle lui faisait la tête.

Décider il ouvrit le flacon et aussitôt il fronça le nez. L'odeur qu'il dégageait était abominable, on aurait dit du poisson fermenter. Il se dit que si la personne voulait attirer les filles avec une odeur pareille c'était mal barrer. Il pria pour que le goût soit moins atroce que l'odeur puis il jeta un coup d'œil au contenu. La potion semblait noir et elle était épaisse et visqueuse.

Il retint sa respiration puis porta le flacon à sa bouche. Au moment ou il allait boire un grand bruit se fit entendre et il sursauta. Et au lieu d'avoir bu une ou deux gorgés comme il avait prévu il se retrouva avec tout le contenus de la fiole dans la bouche.

Il aurait bien aimer recracher tout le contenu de sa bouche car comme il l'avait prévu le goût était infâme mais des bruit de pas venaient dans sa direction et il su que c'était Rogue qui venait voir le travail qu'il avait fait se soir. Il se força à avaler et crut qu'il allait vomir mais les pas se rapprochaient et il savait qu'il passerait un mauvais quart d'heure si Rogue le trouvait un fiole vide à la main.

Il déposa doucement la fiole derrière d'autre potion qu'il n'avait pas encore nettoyé puis il se précipita vers l'endroit où il travaillait lorsqu'il s'était arrêter. Il se remit au travail à l'instant même où le professeur rentrait dans la pièce. Ron fit semblant de ne pas voir Rogue et sursauta lorsque ce dernier l'appela.

Ron fit face à son professeur et attendit que se dernier inspecte les lieux du regard pour voir si l'élève n'avait pas fait une bêtise. Ron pu voir un éclair de déception quand le professeur se rendit compte qu'il n'y avait rien à redire.

C'est bon pour ce soir Mr Weasley, allez vous coucher, dit Rogue de mauvaise humeur. Mais soyez là demain à la même heure. Et même si vous êtes malade je veux vous voir ici. La prochaine fois vous réfléchirai avant de vous moquer de vos camarades.

Ron ne releva pas les dernière paroles du professeur trop occupé à se demander pourquoi il lui avait parler de maladie. Ron dit distraitement au revoir et partie en direction de sa salle commune.

Dans un des couloirs se trouvait un immense miroir, il jeta un coup d'œil et s'arrêta net comprenant pourquoi Rogue l'avait cru malade, son teint aurait fait pâlir d'envie le fantôme des Griffondors tant il était pâle. Rapidement il regagna la tour qui était vide à cette heure et il se coucha en espérant qu'il n'avait pas encore fait un énorme bêtise.

**Voila donc si vous aimez ou n'aimez pas dite le moi avec une petite review**


	2. Le match

**Coucou à tous et voila un nouveau chapitre des aventure de Ron **

**Virg05 : Croit tu vraiment que Ron n'a pas fait de bétise à enfin je croit que j'ai laisser un indice dna sle premier chapitre sur se qui va arriver et il y à un peu plus de detail de celui ci enfin j'espere que tu aimera autant**

**Lavande.Brown : merci pour ta review elle m'a fait plaisir mais je dois dire que les répetitions sont faite exprès et que je suis faché avec les guillemets (ne me demande pas pourquoi je n'en sait rien bref j'espere que tu aimera se chapitre**

**Benelie : Merci pour ton mot et dis toi que si Ron ne faisait pas de betise et bien il n'y aurait pas d'histoire enfin voila la suite j'espere que tu aimera**

**Lolaboop : moi aussi je t'adore et j'espere vraiment que tu postera ta fic bientôt gros bisous**

**Bonne lecture à tous**

Chapitre 2

Le lendemain matin Ron se réveilla d'excellente humeur, l'incident de la veille lui était totalement sortit de la tête.

Il se leva relativement tôt car aujourd'hui il avait un match de Quidditch contre les Serpentards et il voulait plus que tous les écraser afin de faire ravaler les insulte à la petite fouine de Malefoy.

En tant que capitaine de l'équipe, il avait donc décidé de faire un briefing pour motiver son équipe car s'ils gagnaient ce match, la coupe était presque à eux car il ne restait plus qu'un match contre les Poufsouffles.

Il se leva, secoua Harry, Dean et Seamus qui faisaient partit de l'équipe depuis l'année dernière mais il ne bougèrent pas d'un pouce. Il soupira et il passa dans la salle de bain afin de se préparer. En revenant il vit que les garçons ne s'étaient pas lever et ne s'étaient tous simplement pas reveiller.

-Glacius, cria-t-il vers ces trois camarades de chambre.

Aussitôt trois jets d'eau froide sortirent de sa baguette et s'écrasèrent sur les trois garçons, qui se levèrent en criant et sautant sur leur pied pour se réchauffer.

-Allez les gars debout on se prépare, dit Ron sans leur laisser une seconde. Rendez-vous dans les vestiaires dans une demi heure que vous ayez déjeuner ou non et si vous n'êtes pas là vous le payerez très cher.

Sur ce derniers mots et sans laisser le temps aux autres de répliquer il sortit du dortoir pour se rendre dans la Grande Salle.

Il ne vit personne dans les couloirs car il était trop absorber par le discours qu'il allait faire à son équipe et lorsqu'il entra dans la Grande Salle il ne vit que Hermione qui était en train de lire un livre à la table des Griffondors.

Ron s'arrêta quelques instants afin de l'observer tout à son aise. Il la trouvait magnifique, ses cheveux châtain tout ébouriffé qu'elle avait laissé pousser et qui lui arrivait au creux des reins. Ses beaux yeux noisettes pétillaient de milles feux. Son beau visage s'était affiné et il avait du mal s'empêcher de lui caresser tendrement la joue lorsqu'il était à ses côté.

Hermione se sentit observé et releva la tête pour croiser le regard de Ron. Ils s'observèrent quelques instants et Ron sentit son cœur bondir dans sa poitrine quand elle lui fit un magnifique sourire et un signe de la main pour lui dire de la rejoindre.

Lentement il parcourus la distance qui le séparait de la table et s'assit en face d'elle. Et essaya de retrouver toute sa constance.

-Salut Mione, tu as bien dormi ? Demanda –t-il en se servant à manger.

-Comme un bébé. Et toi tu n'es pas rentré trop tard hier soir.

-Non vers onze heures, il m'a dit de partir me coucher donc je suis en forme, répondit Ron mal à l'aise se rappelant se qu'il avait fait. Sinon tu comptes venir voir le match.

Hermione le regarda les yeux ronds la bouche ouverte.

-Je sais que j'ai jamais été une passionnée de Quidditch mais je n'ai jamais raté un de vos matchs, dit-elle ne sachant pas si elle devait être en colère ou non.

-Ne te mets pas en colère ma douce, essaya de se rattraper Ron. C'était une question bête je suis désolé.

Il lui fit un grand sourire et elle ne put s'empêcher de rire face à son regard de chien battu.

Au moment ou elle allait lui répondre quelque chose Harry entra dans la pièce et avait l'air énervé.

-Bon matin petite Mione, lui dit il avec un sourire chaleureux puis il se tourna vers Ron. Toi je ne te parle plus. Empêcheur de dormir.

-Comment peux tu penser à dormir alors que l'on a un match très important ce matin, dit Ron.

-Peut-être parce qu'un crétin m'a empêcher de dormir parce qu'il voulait que je me perfectionne pendant qu'il partait faire du ménage chez notre professeur préféré, dit Harry d'un ton ironique.

Ron prit un air désolé et sembla réfléchir un instant puis regarda Hermione.

-Je crains ma chère Hermione, dit-il très sérieusement. Que je doive très prochainement me séparer de mon attrapeur et il serait intéressant que tu m'aide pour les sélections car tu sais combien il est dur…

Ron ne pus terminer sa phrase car Harry lui avait envoyé un toast dans la figure.

Ils se mirent tous les trois à rire de bon cœur et ils continuèrent de s'envoyer des petites vannes. Ils ne virent donc pas les chouettes apporter le courrier et ils eurent la surprise de voir six chouettes se placer devant Ron et tendrent la patte pour qu'il allègent leur charge.

Ron prit les lettres et regarda les hiboux s'en aller une expression béate sur le visage puis il reporta son attention sur le courrier qu'il avait reçu. Il en ouvrit une et rougit férocement lorsqu'une culotte tomba sur la table. Aussitôt les Gryffondors se mirent à rugirent de rire et à acclamer Ron.

Seul Ron ne riait pas. Il voulait se cacher. Il regarda Harry qui rigolait doucement et Hermione qui lui lança un regard gêné ou il crut lire de la jalousie mais elle baissa vite les yeux. Il lança un regard mauvais au reste de la table puis se leva soudainement.

-Je vais dans les vestiaires, à tout de suite, dit il puis il sortit de la salle la tête rentrée dans les épaules, les lettres serrées dans sa main gauche.

Il traversa le parc moitié marchant, moitié courant puis il arriva dans les vestiaires. Claquant la porte il fit les 100 pas.

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait reçu ces lettres jamais il n'avait reçu de lettres. Aucunes filles n'avaient montrer qu'il lui plaisait et là il recevait même une culotte.

Soudain il s'assit et commença à lire les lettres qu'il avaient emmenées avec lui. Au fur et à mesure qu'il lisait son teint passait du blanc au rouge.

Les lettres étaient variées : demande en mariage, déclaration d'amour et même des choses plus osées.

Le calme qui régnait dans les vestiaires fut bientôt rompu par l'arrivée du reste de l'équipe.

Tous se préparèrent dans un joyeux brouhaha. Ron était étrangement silencieux. Harry lui tapota l'épaule et le roux sursauta avant de se retourner.

- Alors bourreaux des cœurs ,dit sérieusement Harry. Qui t'a écrit ?

-Je ne sais pas elle sont toutes anonymes.

Ils se regardèrent un instant puis éclatèrent de rire et tous les doutes de Ron s'envolèrent en fumée.

L'heure qui suivit il leur exposa les différentes techniques d'attaque et de défenses qu'il leur faudrait mettre en place s'il voulait avoir une chance de gagner ce match. Et pas un instant il ne pensa aux lettres qu'il avait reçut le matin même.

Bientôt le bruit caractéristique des élèves et professeurs s'installant dans les gradins annonçèrent que le match allait commencer. Tous les joueurs allèrent chercher leur balais et se placèrent derrière la porte des vestiaires.

Chaque membres de l'équipe tomba dans un mutisme concentré et le silence régna sur la pièce. Un silence tellement profond qu'ils entendaient le chahut dans la pièce des Serpentards. Cette concentration silencieuse avait été imposé par Ron dès le début afin que chacun puissent faire le vide et aussi puisse se concentrer sur le match à venir. Les autres membres de l'équipe avait tous d'abords protesté mais ils s'étaient vite rendus compte qu'ils jouaient avec plus de facilité après.

Ron n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que se soit la porte s'ouvrit et chacun alla se mettre à son poste.

Ron observa son équipe quelques secondes pour voir si tout le monde était bien placer puis la partie commença et il se concentra sur les allées et venues du Souaffle.

Le match durait depuis 2 heures et Ron s'ennuyait en effet Griffondors menait 120à 30. Depuis 1 heure environ l'équipe adverse n'avait pas réussi à percer leur défense.

Ron était fier de sa technique mais il s'ennuyait car même les Cognards l'ignoraient.

Doucement son regard dériva sur la foule qui acclamait en partie son équipe. Mis à part les Serpentards tout le monde encourageait son équipe et il eut chaud au cœur de voir que personne ne voulait que les serpents gagne mais avait confiance dans sa technique de jeu.

Il regarda du côté de Serpentards qui étaient devenus étrangement silencieux, et il comprit que Griffondors avait encore marqué. Au milieu des gradin il vit Pansy Parkinson qui malgré la défaite de plus en plus clair de Serpentard continuait à sauter sur place et à hurler en tenant une pancarte. Autour d'elle les autres élèves lui portaient un regard remplit de haine.

Ron eut subitement pitié pour Drag Malefoy qui devait subir ça à longueur de journée et tout d'un coup il fut ravi de ne pas être le garçon populaire et soit disant canon que toute les filles s'arrache.

Soudain Pansy se retourna et Ron faillit s'étrangler lorsqu'il lut le mot sur la pancarte. Les mot était fait de flammes et le message était très clair.

Ronny mon amour

Tu est l'hommes de ma vie

Mon cœur est perdue sans toi

Je ne vie que pour toi

Soit à moi pour la vie

Je t'aime

Epouse-moi

Pansy

Ron était tellement abasourdit par se qu'il venait de lire qu'il ne vit pas le cognard débouler sur lui. Il le cogna avec une force phénoménale à la tempe. Le coup l'assomma directement et il fit une chute de 20 mètres avant que Dean n'arrive à le rattraper se qui amortit la chute mais ne l'arrêta pas puisque sous la force de la chute le balai de Dean cassa et il se retrouvèrent tout les deux amoché sur le sol.

Et voila j'espere que vous avez aimé et que vous commencé à comprendre de quoi il retourne n'hesitez pas à me laisser une review surtout que j'ai réussit avec l'aide de Virg05 à autoriser les review anonyme

à bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre


	3. Charme

**Salut à tous et non je ne vous ai pas oublier, je sais je sais, j'ai mis un temps fou à poster la suite et j'en m'en excuser mais je me suis retrouvé malade et j'ai passé un bon bout de temps à l'hopital enfin tout est reglé et je me suis tout de même avancer à l'écrit (j'en suis au chapitre 5) donc pas d'inquiètude je n'arrête pas la fic**

**RAR**

**smoke : Coucou j'espère que tu est toujours aussi pressé en tout cas comme on dit vaut mieux tard que jamais **

**Virg05 : Salut j'espere que je n'ai t'est pas trop fait attendre et oui Ron est un aimant à ennuis j'espere que tu appreciera se chapitre j'ai vraiment pris plaisir à l'écrire bonne lecture**

**Castel : me voila pour le nouveau chapitre et je vais essayer d'être plus ponctuelle pour les mettre en ligne (il va falloir que je mette une alarme pour me prevenir de quand je dois le faire lol) enfin contente que ça te plaise et j'espere que la suite ne te déplaira pas  
**

**Bonne lecture à tous**

Chapitre 3

Ron se réveilla doucement, il avait l'impression que sa tête allait exploser. Il ouvrit un œil mais la clarté de la pièce lui fit refermer aussitôt. En attendant de s'habituer à la lumière, il essaya de se remettre les idées en place. Soudain il se souvint de Pansy Parkinson et son affiche. Il eut un grand sourire et il se redressa en ouvrant les yeux pour partager son amusement avec ses amis mais son regard ne tomba que sur du vide

« - Et bien je vois que mon état de santé les inquiètes beaucoup, marmonna-t-il en se levant de son lit.

Il regarda autour de lui, même l'infirmière n'était pas en vue. Tranquillement, il commença à s'habiller tout en bougonnant après ces amis. Alors qu'il fermait son pantalon, un bruit de porte se fit entendre et du coin de l'œil il vit l'infirmière s'approcher de lui mais il lui trouva quelque chose de bizarre.

« - Bonjour jeune homme, dit l'infirmière d'un voix douce inhabituelle qui fit tiquer Ron.

« - Bonjour madame, répondit Ron en laçant ces chaussures mais en gardant un œil sur Mme Pomfresh qui lui semblait de plus en plus étrange.

« - Où croyez-vous aller, Ron, continua-t-elle. Ce soir je vous garde pour moi.

Ron se releva vivement et regarda fixement la femme qui se tenait devant lui, un instant il avait cru qu'elle lui avait proposé de passer une nuit avec elle mais elle ne semblait pas relevé le lapsus. Peut être que le coup qu'il avait reçut sur la tête était plus grave qu'il ne le pensait.

« - Euh ! C'est que j'ai plein de devoir à faire et vous connaissez le professeur Rogue si nous avons du retard, lui répondit-t-il de plus en plus mal à l'aise car le comportement de l'infirmière n'était pas normal et lui était encore torse nu.

Sans répondre Mme Pomfresh se rapprocha de lui d'une manière qui se voulait féline mais qui paraissait grotesque et soudain Ron comprit se qui clochait chez elle ?

L'infirmière qui en tant normal s'habillait d'une robe noire et d'un tablier blanc et ne se maquillait pas d'un poil se trouvait aujourd'hui habiller d'une robe rose bonbon qui montrait outrageusement ses formes, son visage était bariolé de maquillage et son parfum entêtent donnait encore plus mal au crâne au rouquin.

« - Mais il faut prendre soin de ton joli corps, dit-elle imperturbable et elle se rapprocha encore de lui.

Ron recula d'un grand pas et se retrouva coller contre le lit, Mme Pomfresh en profita pour lui bloquer le passage, elle se colla à lui et il essaya de passer mais à chaque mouvement elle le bloquait de plus en plus.

« - Tiens bois cette potion, continua-t-elle imperturbable face aux tentatives de fuite de l'élève. Et je te promet que tu vivra une nuit fabuleuse.

Elle fit glisser le flacon de la potion le long du torse de Ron d'une manière très suggestive, Ron avala avec du mal sa salive. Il attrapa son T-shirt qui se trouvait sur le lit, il se sauva rapidement des griffes de l'infirmière, avant de sortir il se retourna un instant. Il vit que Mme Pomfresh n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce mais le regard qu'elle lui lança lui fit froid dans le dos.

« - Ne vous inquiété pas Madame je vais bien et s'il y à le moindre problème je reviendrais, dit-il en poussant la porte et sortant.

Puis sans attendre la réponse de l'infirmière, il sortit dans les couloirs. Ces dernier étaient étrangement calme et Ron se rendit compte qu'il ne savait pas du tout combien de temps il était rester inconscient. Il prit la décision d'aller dans leur salle commune pour attendre ces amis. Il frissonna en passant à l'intersection d'un couloir et il se rappela qu'il était encore torse nu. Il enfila rapidement et en faisant ça, il se mit à penser aux événement des derniers jours et du comportement des filles à son égard.

Pansy qui le demande en mariage, Mme Pomfresh qui lui propose une nuit fabuleuse mais aussi les gloussement de certaines filles sur son passage.

Il n'eut pas le temps de penser plus longtemps car il entendit quelqu'un qui l'appelait. Il se retourna et vit Hermione et Harry qui arrivaient vers lui en courant. Ils arrivèrent à sa hauteur et sans un mot ils le prirent dans leur bras. Ils restèrent quelques secondes dans cette position puis chacun se recula un peu gênés.

« - Pourquoi es-tu déjà sortie, demanda Hermione en rompant le silence qui s'était instauré. L'infirmière aurait du te garder après la chute que tu à fais.

« - C'est une longue histoire, répondit Ron en souriant face à l'inquiétude de son amie et il se dit qu'il était bête de croire qu'elle préférait Harry, elle les aimait tout les deux. Je vous la raconterais si vous me racontez se qu'il s'est passé depuis le match.

« - Ok, dit Harry qui parlait depuis la première fois. Mais vite alors, car c'est Rogue qui nous envoie aux nouvelles. Et je n'ai pas envie de lui donner une raison de nous enlever des points car on ne lui aura pas transmit le message assez tôt.

« - Rogue, releva Ron plus que surpris.

« -Oui, dit Hermione. Il veut savoir quand tu sera en état de finir ta retenue.

Ron les regarda et se mit à rire à gorge déployer et il fut bientôt imité par ses amis. Quand enfin ils se calmèrent, Harry commença sont récit.

« - Le match se passait très bien, exactement comme on l'avait décidé. Au moment ou j'ai aperçut le vif d'or, un murmure s'est élevé dans la foule mais j'était concentré alors je n'y ai pas prêté attention. Quand j'ai finalement attrapé le vif d'or j'ai réalisé que la foule était silencieuse et que toi et Dean étiez à terre. J'ai atterri précipitamment et je suis allé jusqu'à vous mais avec difficulté car toutes les filles de Poudlard semblait vouloir savoir comment vous alliez. Finalement quand je suis arrivé près de vous, Dean était debout avec le bras cassé et toi tu était seulement assommé par le cognard.

Harry s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle et s'assurer que Ron avait tout comprit. Hermione en profita pour lui faire des reproches.

« - Mais pourquoi, tu n'a pas vu le Souaffle que Goyle t'a lancé. Je veux dire tout le monde l'a vu.

« - Et bien, dis Ron mal à l'ais. J'était en train de regarder Pansy Parkinson qui me demandais de l'épouser

Un silence se fit entre le trio. Harry et Hermione regardaient Ron comme si il lui était poussé un bras au milieu du visage. Finalement Ron leur raconta en détail tous se qu'il se rappelait du match.

Harry et Hermione écoutèrent en silence mais finirent par éclater de rire lorsque Ron leur dit se qu'il y avait d'écrit sur la pancarte. Ron fit semblant d'être outré mais il finit par se joindre à leur rire.

« - Mais dite moi, dite-il en essayant de se calmer . Combien de temps je suis rester inconscient ?

« - L'infirmière ne te l'a pas dit, murmura Hermione en cessant de rire.

« - Juste une journée, dit Harry en ignorant la remarque d'Hermione. Nous sommes dimanche en fin d'après midi.

« - Que s'est-il passé après ma chute, demanda Ron. Pourquoi vous n'étiez pas à l'infirmerie avec moi.

« - Et bien, reprit Harry. Au bout de quelques minutes Dumbledore à réussit à vous rejoindre sur le terrain et vous à emmener aussitôt à l'infirmerie mais pendant que l'on vous soignais, des filles sont devenus hystérique et il me semblait que quelques garçons faisais partie du lot. Ils ont essayer d'entré dans l'infirmerie et le tout à finit en bagarre général. Au final Dumbledore à consigné tout les élèves dans leur salle commune jusqu'à nouvel ordre. On à juste eut le droit de t'apporter des affaires et là de venir au nouvel.

Un silence tomba dans le couloir où ils se trouvaient chacun était plongé dans ses pensées mais Hermione semblait préoccupés et soudain elle leur exposa leur problème.

« - Que s'est-il passé à l'infirmerie, demanda-t-elle.

« - Pourquoi tu me demande ça, dit Ron sur la défensive.

« - Pour trois raisons, premièrement tu est en T-shirt alors que l'on t'a apporter des affaires et qu'il fait froid. Deuxièmement tu ne sais pas combien de temps tu est resté inconscient et c'est généralement la première chose que l'infirmière te dis. Et dernièrement je n'imagine pas Mme Pomfresh te laisser partie seul alors que tu viens de te réveiller.

Ron regarda Hermione qui se tenait les bras croisé devant lui en attendant sa réponse.

« -Oui, il s'est passé quelque chose, répondit Ron en rougissant et en regardant ces chaussures. Je crois que Mme Pomfresh a voulu me mettre dans son lit.

Tous doucement, il releva la tête pour voir la réaction de ces amis. Harry se mordait l'intérieur de la bouche pour ne pas éclater de rire mais il avait beaucoup de mal à contenir son hilarité. Hermione quand à elle le regardait avec des yeux qui n'annonçait rien de bon pour lui.

« - Quelles bêtises tu as encore fait Ronald Weasley, dit-elle d'un ton tellement brusque que durant un instant il eut l'impression d'être face à sa mère.

« - Hermione, mais qu'est ce qui t'arrive, demanda Harry que le ton de son amie avait fait cessé de rire.

« - Ne sois pas stupide Harry, lança Hermione en tournant les yeux vers Harry en colère. Tu ne trouve pas bizarre qu'en l'espace de 48 heures il passe du statut de simple étudiant à celui de tombeur de ses dames.

« - Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parle, dis Harry en sentant venir l'orage.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et poussa un soupir.

« - Encore une fois trois chose, Pansy, Mme Pomfresh et les filles qui se battent. Tu trouve ça normal toi que tout arrive d'un coup comme ça.

« - Tu oublie les filles qui gloussent sur mon passage, dit fièrement Ron.

Hermione lui lança un regard mauvais et Ron baissa les yeux tous penaud.

« - Je te repose ma question : quelles bêtises as tu faites ?

« - J'aibuunepotionduprofesseurroguelorsdemaretenue, dit-il d'une traite.

Harry et Hermione le regardèrent fixement sans rien dire en attendant qu'il s'explique un peu plus clairement. Ron soupira et s'expliqua

« - Le soir de ma retenue, j'ai trouvé une potion qui je pensais m'attirerait de la chance. Je voulais juste en boire un gorgé pour l'attirer un tout petit peu mais le professeur Rogue est arrivé en claquant les portes, j'ai sursauter et j'ai bu le flacon en entier.

Ron ferma les yeux se préparant mentalement à la tempête Hermione qui lui dirais qu'il n'était qu'un imbécile mais rien ne se passa. Il ouvrit doucement un œil puis l'autre et ne vit que le visage soucieux de sa camarade.

« - Harry, discrètement va chercher ta cape d'invisibilité et retrouve nous devant les cachots, dit tranquillement Hermione ?

Harry ne dit rien et partit en trottinant vers les dortoirs. Hermione saisit la main de Ron et l'entraîna vers les cachots. Ce dernier aurait pu se réjouir de se contact si le visage inquiet D'Hermione ne lui revenait pas sans cesse en tête.

Et voila c'est tout pour le chapitre 3 alors il vous à plus ou pas n'hésiter pas à me laisser un petit mot ça me fera plaisir

A bientôt (et cette fois c'est vrai)


	4. Recherche

**Bonjour à tous et me revoila pour un nouveau chapitre qui je l'espere vous plaira **

**Le prochain chapitre sera plus long à venir car je voudrait m'occuper en priorité de ma fic Après dans lequel j'ai beaucoup de retard.**

**RAR**

**Virg05 : ta review m'a fait rire il est vrai que ron est un bon sujet pour faire une fic drole je suis content qu'elle te palise et voila donc la suite**

**Lolaboop : voyons tu n'a pas remarquer que j'avais rendu la scene de l'infirmerie plus sexe lol je delire enfin celui la aussi j'ai fais quelque changement**

**Owlie wood : premièrement j'adore ton pseudo il est génial et deuxièmement ton message m'a fait chaud au coeur je suis heureuse que mon histoire te plaise**

**Bonne lecture à tous**

Chapitre 4

Ron se trouvait de nouveau dans la réserve du professeur Rogue et il attendait que Hermione et Harry arrivent. Sur la demande d'Hermione il avait retrouvé le flacon vide de la potion car elle voulait l'étudier. En attendant que ses amis arrivent il continuait de nettoyer afin que Rogue ne se doute de rien en revenant tout à l'heure.

Après un quart d'heure d'attente, il entendit le bruissement caractéristique de la cape d'invisibilité. Il se retourna et vit Hermione et Harry se tenant devant lui ébahis par la beauté de la pièce. Hermione que la curiosité brûlait passa rapidement devant les étagères en lisant le nom de certaines potions au passage.

« - Vous savez que certaines potions sont totalement illégales et que le professeur Rogue risquerai Askaban s'il n'était pas professeur, dit Hermione. C'est fascinant.

« - Et bien on pourra lui faire du chantage pour qu'il donne des points à Gryffondors, dit Harry d'un ton léger pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Ron eut un petit sourire amusé mais il n'avait pas vraiment le cœur à plaisanter et Hermione elle ne fit que lui lancer un regard lourd de reproche, lui faisant comprendre que se n'était pas le moment de faire des plaisanteries.

« - Ron, dit Hermione. Montre moi le flacon, s'il te plait.

En silence Ron lui tendit le flacon qu'il avait mis de côté. Puis au lieu d'attendre bêtement qu'elle trouve la solution qui le tirerais de ce mauvais pas, il se remit au travail. Il fut surpris de voir Harry lui faire un sourire et prendre un chiffon et l'aider à laver les étagères.

Hermione pendant se temps regarda avec attention le flacon, Elle renifla le contenu et fronça le nez face à l'odeur.

« - Et tu à réussit à boire ça, dit elle rêveusement

« - Et je ne te parle même pas du goût, dit Ron en grognant ne voulant pas s'attarder sur sa bêtise

Hermione regarda autour d'elle, et son regard tomba sur le gros grimoire au milieu de la table, elle se demandait pourquoi elle ne l'avait pas vu plus tôt. D'habitude elle avait un radar à livre. Elle haussa les épaules avec un petit sourire aux lèvres.

« - La prochaine que l'envie te prendra de boire un potion Ron, et qu'il y à un livre dans la pièce. N'oublie pas de feuilleter le livre, tu aura moins d'ennuis.

Ron ne répondit pas et se contenta de grogner. Ce n'était pas l'envie de lui répondre qu'il n'était pas une miss je sais tout. Mais il se contint en sachant très bien qu'une dispute ne ferais que braquer Hermione qui ne voudrais plus l'aider. Harry lui suivit l'échange avec un grand sourire et se dit qu'il devrait leur donner des potions tout les jours comme ça il ne se disputerais plus et lui n'aurait plus mal au crâne.

Hermione passa du temps à chercher la potion dans le grimoire qui semblait ne pas avoir de fin. Pourtant elle finit par trouver et se qu'elle lut lui fit écarquillé les yeux de surprise. Elle claqua le livre qui fit un bruit sourd et fit sursauter ses deux amis.

Harry qui aidait finissait de laver une étagère se retourna près à dire à son amie de faire moins de bruit qu'ils ne savait pas ou Rogue pouvait se trouver, mais ses mots moururent dans sa bouche lorsqu'il vit la pâleur du visage d'Hermione.

« - Tu vas bien, murmura-t-il dans un souffle.

Ron se retourna à son tour un flacon à la main face au long silence d'Hermione, cette dernière semblait chercher ses mots. Harry allait reposer sa question quand enfin son mutisme prit fin.

« - Je… Je, bégaya-t-elle. Finir mes recherche. Bibliothèque. Harry viens.

Les deux garçons la regardais bizarrement jamais il n'avait vu leur amie incapable de construire une phrase. Hermione sembla s'impatienter très rapidement

« - Harry, dit-elle assez fort et qui fit sortir le jeune homme de sa contemplation. Viens. Ron quand tu as finit tu vas dans ton dortoir, tu t'enferme et tu ouvre seulement lorsque Harry viens.

Et avant que Ron ne puisse émettre une objection Harry et Hermione avait disparut sous la cape et était sortit

« - Bizarre, se dit Ron en regardant bêtement la porte. Vraiment bizarre.

Puis il se remis à astiquer les fiole presser d'en avoir finit avec cette retenue de malheur mais aussi presser de savoir se qui avait effrayer à se point la douce Hermione.

Douce Hermione, avec un sourire béat il s'imagina la jeune fille lui faire les mêmes avance que l'infirmière à son réveil. Il s'imaginait déjà l'embrasser quand soudain il se mit un magistrale claque mentale. Comment pouvait-il s'imaginer abuser d'elle alors qu'elle serait sous l'emprise d'un charme non il voulait qu'elle lui offre son amour d'elle même et non à cause d'un sort. Sans compter qu'elle le tuerais au moment ou le sort n'agirait plus.

Toujours dans ses pensée Ron continuait inlassablement son travail pendant que Harry et Hermione eut courrait en direction de la bibliothèque.

Hermione avait crut rêver quand elle avait lu les information sur la potion d'attraction. Elle avait du relire le tout trois fois pour être sur d'elle. Tout d'abord il y avait une rapide description du flacon et de son flacon. La liste des ingrédient et sa méthode de fabrication puis en dernier lieu les effets de la potions. C'est cette dernière partie qui avait perturber Hermione. Alors que Ron pensait attirer la chance en fait la potion attirait soit l'amour et le désir soit le pouvoir et dans tout les cas ça finissait toujours avec un mort.

Hermione entra précipitamment dans la bibliothèque en faisant claquer les portes. Les quelques élèves qui se trouvaient là levèrent la tête pour voir qui troublait le silence puis il reprirent leur activité. Hermione du se forcer à ralentir lorsqu'elle croisa madame Pince qui lui fit comprendre d'un regard qu'elle n'hésiterais pas à mettre Hermione et Harry dehors s'ils troublaient l'ordre de sa bibliothèque.

Sans rien expliquer à Harry qui ne comprenait pas l'urgence de la situation. Elle lui prit la mains et le guida vers les livres de potions. Elle chercha quelques instants dans le rayon puis elle trouva le livre qu'elle cherchait mais il était trop haut pour elle.

« -Harry ? Demanda-t-elle gênée. Je suis trop petite pour attraper le livre, tu peux le faire.

« - Bien sur, dit-il en se levant de la chaise sur laquelle il s'était assis en attendant qu'Hermione daigne lui fournir des explications.

« - Celui à la couverture rose et bleu, répondit-elle en maudissant sa petite taille. Tu le vois ?

Harry le prit et eut juste le temps de lire le titre « Recherche de l'amour et ses solutions » avant qu'Hermione ne lui arrache des mains et aille à la table en commençant à le feuilleté.

« - Tu sais Hermione, dit Harry dans son dos. Je sais que prendre ce livre n'avait rien d'héroïque mais un petit merci et des explications seraient les bienvenues.

Hermione releva la tête en rougissant et se tourna vers lui.

« - Je suis désolée Harry, dit-elle. Merci pour le livre mais il est important de trouver très rapidement une solution sinon les conséquences seront dramatiques.

« - Si déjà tu me racontais tout depuis le début avant de sauter au conséquence dramatique, plaisanta Harry avec un petit sourire crispé.

Hermione le regarda et eut un grand sourire, elle se dit qu'elle pourrait toujours compter sur lui et elle l'aimait profondément pour sa. Au fil du temps c'était devenus son frère de cœur et elle remerciait le jour qui l'avait mis sur son chemin.

« - Ron à bu une potion d'attraction, expliqua-t-elle. Cette potion apporte se que désire le plus la personne et Ron à cru désirer la chance plus que tout. Malheureusement, seuls deux choses sont attirer par la potion et à ton avis que désire l'homme le plus au monde.

« - Le pouvoir, répondit aussitôt Harry en pensant à son ennemi de toujours.

« - Le pouvoir, exact, reprit Hermione heureuse de voir qu'il comprenait. Et quoi d'autre ?

Harry réfléchis un instant. Voldemort désirais le pouvoir plus que tous, plus que sa vie même, mais lui ce n'était pas le pouvoir qui le faisais avancer dans la vie, c'était …

« - L'amour, les deux choses que la potion apporte c'est le pouvoir et l'amour selon la personnes, dit finalement Harry.

Il vit le visage d'Hermione s'illuminer et il sut qu'il avait vu juste.

« -Bien vu, répondit Hermione. Et vraisemblablement Ron attire l'amour ou un semblant d'amour. Toutes les personnes sont hypnotisé par lui et se croit amoureuses de lui le problème est que tout le monde veux se l'approprié et elle vont finir par devenir folle en voyant que c'est un amour à sens unique. Alors pour que personne ne l'ai vu que la personne sous le charme ne peut l'avoir, Ron finira par se faire tuer. Dans chaque cas indiquer dans le Grimoire de Rogue que se soir l'amour ou le pouvoir le buveur finit par mourir.

Hermione avait parler d'une traite. Harry était abasourdis par la nouvelle mais ne voulait pas laisser tomber après tout il avait survécut à sept ans de danger alors ils pourraient survivre à une potion.

« Et on cherche quoi exactement ? Demande Harry

« - Tous se que l'on peut trouver sur la potion et le moyen de rompre le sort, dit Hermione avec une once de désespoir dans la voix.

Sans un mot Harry se leva et il parcourut les étagère à la recherche de livres utile, Hermione se joignit bientôt à lui. Durant une heure il cherchèrent, les livres s'empilant de plus en plus haut sur leur table.

« -J'ai trouvé quelque chose, s'écria soudain Harry. Je te le lis, « La potion d'attraction peut être très dangereuse si l'on ne sais se que l'on souhaite réellement. En général le pouvoir et l'amour sont les deux sentiments les plus souvent demandé ». Bon ensuite il y à tout une partie sur le pouvoir, je passe tout de suite à l'amour. « Si le buveur désire trouvé l'amour alors se sera la personne qui ne sera pas attiré par lui mais attention les membre de la famille ne seront jamais attiré par le buveur »

« - Bon et bien je crois que ça va aider les choses en plus je crois avoir trouvé comment rompre le charme, répondit Hermione.

Harry se rapprocha d'Hermione et lu le passage qu'elle lui indiquait. « Le meilleur moyen de rompre un charme d'attraction ou d'amour est d'embrasser la personne qui vous aime d'un amour pur. »

« - Je sais, dit Harry un sourire aux lèvres. On réunit toutes les filles dans la grande salle et on voit qui n'est pas amoureux de Ron et la on les fait s'embrasser et tout rentre dans l'ordre. Non ?

Hermione éclata de rire en imaginant la tête que ferait Ron quand il leur expliquerait leur plan.

« - Je crois que ça ne marcherais pas, répondit Hermione en essuyant les larmes qui coulait de ses yeux.

« - Et pourquoi, demanda Harry faussement vexé par le comportement de son amie.

« - Pour deux petites raisons mon cher amis, dit Hermione avec un grand sourire. Qui te dit que le Grand Amour de Ron n'est pas un garçon.

« - Oui c'est vrai, marmonna Harry. J'y avais pas penser. Et le deuxième points.

« - Pardon ?

« - Tu m'a dis qu'en premier lieu Ron était peut-être homosexuel et en second lieu ? répéta Harry.

« - Si on lache Ron au milieu de tout Poudlard, dit Hermione. Jamais on ne le retrouvera entier.

Soudain ils éclatèrent de rire en imaginant la foule se battant pour un morceau de Ron. Mais aussi vite que le fou rire était arrivé il repartis quand ils pensèrent que la vie de Ron était vraiment en danger.

« - très bien, dit Hermione en commençant à ranger les livres. Toi tu retourne auprès de Ron pour lui expliquer se que l'on à découvert et surtout tu empêche quiconque de l'approcher. Moi je vais faire un tour dans les couloirs pour voir un peu se qui se passe.

« - Ok, dit Harry alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la sortie. Et on fait quoi pour aider Ron.

« - On verra une fois que je serrait revenu.

« - Il y à un truc bizarre quand même, fit remarquer Harry.

« - Quoi

« - Tu n'a pas l'air omnubiler par Ron, dit le brun

Hermione rougit et baissa la tête soudain très gêné.

« - J'y ai réfléchis et je pense que le phénomène va en croissant et qu'avec le temps de plus en plus de monde va être touché alors il faudra que tu te méfie de moi Harry

Harry hocha la tête visiblement satisfait de la réponse de son amie et il partit en courant rassurer le rouquin qui devait faire les cents pas dans le dortoir des Gryffondors. Hermione attendit un peu et partit à son tour pour arpenter les couloirs voir si des choses étranges s'y passait.

**Et voila un nouveau chapitre de terminer et vous remarquerer que c'est le plus long de tous (le prochain aussi sera long et drole) je vous avoue que celui la je le trouve un peu nul surtout qu'il s'y passe pas grand chose enfin il faut bien donner des explication parfois.**

**Bon laisser moi sans hésite un petit mot et à bientôt**


	5. Douche chaude pour douche froide

**Bonjour à tous j'espere que je n'ai pas été trop longue mais les examen m'ont un peu donner de retard enfin c'est réparer voici le nouveau chapitre tout beau tout chaud, très bien je vous annonce qu'il s'agit de l'avant dernier chapitre. ça me fait tout drôle enfin je m'amuse bien à l'écrire.**

**_Je voudrais aussi vous ainvité à lire un fic c'est celle de Lolaboop elle s'appelle l'allié du destin et c'est le numéro 2285020 je vous la conseille elle est excellente et surtout les chapitre sont bien long bref allez y et mettez une petite reviex ça lui fera plaisir_**

**RAR **

**Lolaboop : J'espere que tu appreciera ce chapitre autant que le précedent bonne lecture**

**Virg05 : Voila la suite avec toujours autant de plaisir**

**Owlie Wood : J'ai adoré ta review et j'espere que se chapitre comblera tes attentes. Pour comprendre le comportement d'Hermione il faudra attendre le prochain chapitre mais je pense qu'il arrivera bientôt pour combler tes attentes.**

**smoke : Merci pour ton message il m'a fait plaisir et tu aura la reponse au prochain chapitre **

**servane : Je peux te rassurer tout de suite il n'y aura pas de mort, j'avait envie de faire une petite histoire un peu drole loin des prophétie et des mangemorts.**

**Voila merci à tous pour vos message et aussi merci à ceux qui lisent sans laisser de reviews je vous souhaite une bonne lecture**

Chapitre 5

Ron était abasourdis par se que Harry venait de lui apprendre. Il avait réussit à mettre sa vie en danger à cause d'une stupide potion.

« - Je ne suis qu'un sombre crétin, dit-il brusquement.

« - Je ne dirais pas ça, lui répondit Harry qui se tenait devant lui. Je dirais plutôt que tu as été inconscient de boire une potion sans en connaître les effets avant.

« - Je sais mais j'était tellement en colère que je n'ai pas réfléchis, dit Ron en s'asseyant sur le lit. Je le redis je ne suis qu'un idiot.

Harry ne répondit rien et un silence s'instaura entre les deux amis qui se trouvaient dans leur dortoir vide après que Harry ai mis tout leur compagnons dehors. Dans la salle commune pourtant on pouvait entendre un brouhaha caractéristique de l'attente du dîner mais on pouvait y déceler une certaine tension.

Soudain un bruit se fit entendre et les deux garçons l'identifièrent aussitôt comme le bruit d'une personne montant les escalier menant au dortoir des garçons. Les deux garçons se mirent côte à côte face à la porte et attendirent. La personne arriva sur le palier et doucement elle abaissa la poignée de la porte. Harry et Ron retinrent leur respiration mais ils furent soulagé de voir que leur sort de verrouillage avait marché. Bientôt derrière la porte la tension monta et ils entendirent la personne tambouriner la porte.

« - Harry, Ron, s'écria-t-elle. Ouvrez moi.

« - C'est Ginny, souffla Harry de soulagement en se dirigeant vers la porte pour ouvrir à la sœur de son meilleur ami.

Ginny entre dans la pièce en colère d'avoir du attendre mais son regard se radoucit vite quand elle leur jeta un coup d'œil.

« - Je ne vous dérange pas dans un moment incongrue au moins, demanda-t-elle malicieusement à son frère et au survivant. Seamus est venus me dire qu'il y a une heure vous les aviez mis dehors et que vous vous étiez barricadés. Alors comme on ne vous voyait pas revenir on m'a envoyé en éclaireur.

Harry et Ron regardaient Ginny les yeux écarquillé et le bouche grande ouverte. Les paroles de la jeune femme ne semblait pas avoir de sens pour eux, mais soudain Harry bondit devant Ginny en rougissant à vus d'œil.

« - Attend, dit-il la voix plus aiguë que d'habitude. Tu insinue que Ron et moi on … nous …. Nous n'avons rien fait de se que tu pense. Ginny tu me déçois je ne pensais pas que tu avait l'esprit si mal placer.

Ginny le regarda un instant puis explosa de rire, imiter par Ron. Harry les regarda incrédule et se joignit à eux.

« - Bien sur que je n'imaginais rien, dit Ginny en se calmant. C'est juste que je m'inquiétais. A chaque fois que vous vous enfermez comme ça c'est parce qu'il arrive quelque chose de grave.

Ron arrêta soudain de rire et il rougit jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux, dans lesquels il passait nerveusement sa main.

« - Euh, dis Ron en se dirigeant vers la sortie alors que ses deux amis le regardait. Je me sent tout poussiéreux là alors, bin je vais aller me doucher d'accord. Harry je te laisse le soin d'explique à la demoiselle.

« - Fait attention à toi Ron, cria Harry alors que le roux s'éloignait

« - Oui Papa, répondit au loin Ron.

Ginny qui était devenue bien silencieuse durant leur échange, lui lança un regard lourd d'interrogation quand il se retourna vers elle après avoir refermé la porte. Harry la regarda quelque instant en silence puis il lui prit la main et la fit s'asseoir sur son lit.

« - Le mieux est que je sois direct, commença-t-il…

Pendant ce temps Ron s'était rendus dans la salle de bains, il se regarda un long moment dans la glace. Il avait le teint plus pale que jamais les cheveux en bataille et son expression semblait figé sur la surprise qu'il avait éprouver lorsque Harry lui avait expliquer se qui l'attendait si jamais il ne trouvait la personne qui l'aimais. En soupirant il mit l'eau à couler, se faisant la buée emplit tout doucement la pièce. Il commença à enlever ses vêtement plein de poussière tout en passant toute les filles de Poudlard dans se tête qui serait susceptible de l'aimer. Mais à chaque fois son esprit ne revenait que vers une seule fille, Hermione. Il ne l'avait pas vu depuis deux heures et déjà elle lui manquait horriblement. Il n'avait pas osé le dire à Harry de peur de paraître ridicule mais secrètement il espérait qu'Hermione soit sont âmes sœur.

Lentement il se glissa sous l'eau brûlante et il essaya de se vider la tête de ne plus réfléchir à rien mais rien n'y faisait Hermione semblait vouloir revenir à chaque fois. Lentement Ron se lava en rêvant à sa Mione, il s'imaginait dans de nombreuse situation ou il avouait tout son amour à Hermione et où celle-ci immanquablement lui répondait qu'elle ne pouvait pas vivre sans lui.

Ron était tellement plongé dans son monde qu'il n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir. Il avait été tellement retourné des révélations de Harry et de la blague de Ginny, qu'il n'avait pas fermer la porte à clé. Une jeune entra tout doucement dans la pièce prenant bien soin de ne pas faire le moindre bruit. Elle s'appuya contre la lavabo et observa quelques instant le jeune homme en train de se laver. Elle passa sa langue sur ses lèvres et durant un court instant elle ressembla à un carnivore près à bondir sur sa proie.

Elle se mit au centre de la pièce et lentement elle se déshabilla, elle fit un sourire tendre quand le jeune homme se mit à chantonner sous sa douche. Toujours en silence et avec l'agilité d'un félin elle se glissa dans la cabine de douche.

Dans son rêve Ron venait de sauver Hermione des griffes d'une monstrueuse chimère. Il l'a tenait dans ses bras et elle sanglotait contre lui en lui disant qu'il était sont héros quand soudain elle se fit plus entreprenante, elle lui caressait le torse et quand elle parla se fut avec la voix de …

« - Parvatie, cria Ron en faisant un bond dans la douche manquant de tombé. Mais qu'est ce que tu fait là.

Il s'était collé contre le mur de la douche. Il l'a regarda en attendant un réponse mais elle se contentait de se mordre la lèvre en détaillant chaque partie de son corps. Ron prit alors conscience de sa nudité se couvrit le sexe avec la main et poussa Parvatie pour pouvoir sortir de la douche. Une fois sortie il s'enroula dans une serviette et se tourna vers la jeune fille qui prenait des position langoureuse sous la douche. Il prit une deuxième serviette et tenta de la couvrir mais Parvatie prit ça pour une invitation se colla à lui.

« - Ron, roucoula-t-elle en se frottant à lui et en essayant de l'embrasser. Fait moi l'amour mon chéri. Si tu savait comme je t'aime.

« Arrête, dit Ron en rougissant de plus en plus et en essayant de la repousser. Tu n'est pas toi même.

« - J'ai envie de voir la bête, dit la jeune fille sans écouter Ron qu'elle avait accolé au mur. Enlève cette méchante serviette.

Sans attendre elle tira sur la serviette mais Ron de son coté la tenait fermement.

« - Parvatie, supplia Ron qui sentait qu'il allait perdre la partie. Arrête maintenant.

« - Oh non, petit Ronnie d'amour, dit Parvatie en faisant glisser Ron et en s'asseyant sur lui. Je ne fait que commencer.

Excéder Ron se mit à se débattre mais il comprit que c'était une grosse erreur quand Parvatie essaya de l'embrasser plus exciter que jamais. Ron se mit alors à crier

« - Arrêtes, tu es folle c'est pas possible, maintenant lâche moi

Et il essaya de la faire basculer sur le côté mais sans succès. Au même moment la porte s'ouvrit et Ron se dit que Harry venait voir se qu'il se passait mais il se figea quand il vit Hermione entrer dans la pièce.

Hermione s'était baladé dans les couloirs durant deux heures et elle avait vu que les élèves malgré les interdictions étaient sortis de leur dortoir et qu'ils s'étaient réunis en groupe pour parler de Ron. Certains commençaient même à se disputer pour son amour. Elle se rendis compte que la potion touchait de plus en plus de monde et donc que l'heure était grave pour Ron.

Elle se dépêcha de retrouver Harry et Ron pour leur dire qu'il fallait à tout prit cacher Ron le temps de trouver une solution. Elle arriva chez les Gryffondors et vit que tout les élèves étaient présent dans la salle commune et elle se dit qu'il faudrait attendre encore au moins un quart d'heure que le repas commence pour aller cacher Ron.

Alors qu'elle passait devant la salle de bains elle entendit des bruit de lutte et elle eut un petit sourire en se disant qu'au moins deux personne s'amusait la dedans. Elle allait monter les escalier du dortoir des garçons quand soudain elle se figea quand elle entendit Ron crier.

« - Arrêtes, tu es folle c'est pas possible, maintenant lâche moi

Hermione fit demi-tour et ouvrit la porte en grand, rien ne l'avait préparer à ça et elle aurait rit si la situation avait été différente. Ron était assit par terre contre le mur et Lavande était assise à califourchon sur lui. Elle essayait de l'embrasser et d'enlever la serviette de Ron alors que se dernier faisait tout pour la garder. Parvatie était tellement absorber par se tache qu'elle n'avait pas entendu Hermione. Hermione fit signe à Ron de se taire et elle s'approcha d'eux. Hermione saisit par la taille Parvatie et la souleva comme elle put. Ron en profita pour se relever et réajuster sa serviette mais avant d'avoir put aider Hermione. Parvatie se dégagea, frappa Hermione à la lèvre et ressauta sur Ron.

Hermione était sonné, elle porta ses doigts à ses lèvres et vit que du sang coulait. Elle se releva et vit qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire.

« - Ne bouge pas Ron, lui dit-elle en sortant. Je vais chercher Harry pour te sortir de là.

« - Et tu veux que j'aille où ? Dans la grande salle peut-être, s'écria Ron en essayant de repousser Parvatie qui voulait lui faire des suçons.

Pendant ce temps dans la chambre des garçons Harry avait expliquer les choses à Ginny et se trouvait maintenant rouge comme une pivoine à essayer de lui avouer se qu'il ressentait pour elle.

« - Tu a un copain, demanda-t-il sans la regarder.

« - Non, répondit-elle, en souriant. Mon dernier copain était un imbécile, je cherche quelqu'un de mature maintenant.

Elle ne le quittait pas des yeux, doucement elle se rapprocha de lui et elle lui saisit la main. Harry regardait bêtement la main de Ginny sur la sienne, cette dernière prit le visage de Harry de son autre main et le força à la regarder. Comme dans un rêve il vit Ginny s'approcher doucement de ses lèvres et lorsque le contact se fit il eut l'impression que son cœur allait exploser sous les millions de sentiments qu'il ressentait.

Au même moment il entendit vaguement la porte s'ouvrir avec fracas Et ils sursautèrent tous les deux rompant leur baiser.

« - Vous vous fichez de moi là, se mit à crier Hermione en entrant. Harry c'est comme ça que tu surveille Ron.

« - Il ne crain rien, il est sous la douche, répondit Harry sans la regarder, près à réembrasser Ginny.

« - Par Merlin, Hermione t'a lèvre, s'écria la cadette des Weasley. Tu saigne.

Hermione s'essuya discrètement la lèvres et se planta devant un Harry qui la regardait les yeux rond.

« - Comment tu t'est fait ça, demanda le survivant prudemment.

« - Oh ça, dit Hermione ironique. Trois fois rien une furie qui veut faire de Ron son quatre heures dans la salle de bain et elle ne veut pas entendre raison. Mais je me dis que tu pourrait peut être aller voir.

Harry acquiéça et se précipita hors de la chambre. Ginny fit s'asseoir Hermione sr le lit et lui lança un sort de guérison refermant sa blessure.

« - Tout va bien, demanda-t-elle embarrasser.

« - Oui, répondit Hermione. Mais je suis inquiète les choses sont bien pire que se que je ne pensais.

« - A quoi…. Commença la rouquine mais elle fut interrompu par un immense boucans dans les escaliers et elles purent voir arriver en courant Harry le visage couvèrent de griffes et Ron en serviette le torse recouvère de suçons.

Ils fermèrent la porte et se s'épaulèrent dessus. Les filles les regardaient en asseyant de ne pas rire fasse à leur expressions mais se fut peine perdu et bientôt elle éclatèrent de rire. Hermione en avait les larmes aux yeux, elle savait que le moment était critique mais elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Ron la regardait avec tendresse et bientôt il s'approcha d'elle et la serra fort dans ses bras.

« - Merci, dit-il le plus sérieusement du monde. Sans toi je crois que j'aurai passé un mauvais quart d'heure.

Tous retrouvèrent leur sérieux et Ron partit s'habiller. Pendant se temps Harry chercha sa carte des Maraudeurs.

« - Très bien ne restons pas ici, dit le survivant. Nous allons allez dans une salle de cours en attendant la fin du repas puis moi et Ginny nous irons chercher le professeur Snape.

« - Je vais me faire tuer, se lamenta Ron.

« - Cher Ron, expliqua sa sœur. Si j'ai bien compris dans toutes les situation tu est mort.

Ron et Ginny commencèrent à se disputer afin d'avoir le dernier mots.

« - Bon les enfants sa suffit maintenant, s'écria Harry à bout de nerf. Allons y il n'y à personne dans les couloirs.

Le quatuor se mit alors à courir dans les couloir, Harry avec la carte vérifiais chaque intersections du château pour être sur que personne ne traînait dans les couloirs mais ils eurent de la chance car tous les élèves et professeurs semblait être allés mangé en même temps.

Bientôt ils arrivèrent dans la salle et ils purent souffler un moment.

« - Je me demande pourquoi, ils sont tous en même temps dans la grande salle c'est rare, se demanda Hermione à haute voix.

« - C'est plutôt bénéfique pour nous tu ne trouve pas, demanda Ron.

« - Euh en fait, dit Ginny en rougissant. C'est pour sa que je suis monter tout à l'heure. Le professeur Dumbledore avait une annonce à nous faire et j'ai totalement oublier de vous le dire.

« - Quoi, s'écria Hermione. Mais il va voir que nous ne sommes pas là et nous aurons des problèmes et ….

Avant que Hermione ne puisse continuer à se plaindre, ils entendirent des bruits au loin.

« - Lancez un sort de protection sur la porte vite, s'exclama alors Harry en en lançant un lui même bientôt suivit par ses trois amis.

Ils entendirent alors des bruits derrière la porte et elle s'ébranla pendant que leur assaillant tentait de la défoncer. Le quatuor se pencha sur la carte des Maraudeur et aussitôt ils blanchir.

Ron se redressa et regarda la porte.

« - Bon, dit il en essayant d'avoir l'air enjoué. Qui à une idée ?

**Hé!hé!hé que j'aime la fin bon j'espere que j'aurais réussit au moins à vous décroché un début de sourire se qui serait déjà bien. Laissez un petit mot moi j'adore ça et je vous dit à la prochaine fois pour un nouveau chapitre**

**Bye bye**


	6. Annonce et Bonne nouvelle

Bonjours à tous,

Alors voila, je suis désolée d'avoir laisser mes fics en plan pendant si longtemps mais j'ai eu pas mal de soucis qui ne m'ont plus donner envie d'ecrire. Je sait c'est nul mais ça m'a fait chaud au coeur de recevoir encore des reviews pour certaines des fics que j'ai ecrit.

Enfin tous ça est revolu et je suis contente de vous annoncer que j'ai repris le gout à l'ecriture. Donc la j'ai réimprimé toutes les histoires (oui dans mon déménagement j'avait perdu les traces papiers ainsi que les nouveaux chapitres pour chaque histoire deg) Donc je vais bien toutes les relirent pour bien me les remettre en tête et ensuite je me remet à l'ecriture

1er fic qui sera mise à Jours : Attractive Ron puisqu'il ne me reste plus qu'un chapitre et l'epilogue à ecrire et que c'est celle dont je me souvient le mieux de se que j'avait ecrit dans le chapitre que j'ai perdu

2ème Fic à être mise à jour : Après qui est la fic la plus ancienne et qu'il faut que je la finisse

3ème fic à être mise à jour : Souvenir car c'est celle qui est la moins avancer et auxquelle il reste plein de chapitre à mettre.


	7. De Retour

Bonjour tout le monde,

Je suis vraiment impardonnable de vous avoir laissé ainsi sans aucune nouvelle alors que je vous avais promit de finir rapidement mes histoire mais en fait j'ai de bonne excuse

En effet j'ai déjà eu une panne d'inspiration et quand c'est revenu et bien j'étais enceinte et j'avais la flemme de le faire je dois bien l'avouer. Bref et dernièrement j'ai eu une coupure Internet

Donc me revoici pour vous dire de rester patient, je ne vous donne pas de date mais sachez que je suis en train de réécrire toutes mes histoires afin de les développé plus encore, j'en ai bientôt terminé certaine donc je vais tout simplement les reposter de nouveau

Alors je vous dit à bientôt


End file.
